


Deudas que pagar.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Katniss había tenido esa mirada que dice que finalmente un niño entiende que la vida no es justa. Bruce puede sentir lo terrible que es que un niña de diez años tenga esa mirada, pero no puede culparla.  (O también: Bruce Wayne debería dejar de adoptar huérfanos pelinegros).





	Deudas que pagar.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para [](http://mundo-caotico.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mundo-caotico.livejournal.com/)**mundo_caotico** : _"La vida no es justa. Contamos a nuestros hijos que lo es, pero es una maldad. No es una simple mentira, sino una mentira cruel. La vida ni es justa, ni lo ha sido, ni lo será."_

  


**Deudas que pagar.**   
__ "La vida no es justa. Contamos a nuestros hijos que lo es, pero es una maldad. No es una simple mentira, sino una mentira cruel. La vida ni es justa, ni lo ha sido, ni lo será."  
William Goldman, La Princesa Prometida.

Recuerda a la niña en frente de las cámaras, mientras el alcalde le entrega una placa por el valor con el que Mason Everdeen, bombero, salvó a toda una familia a costa de su vida tras que un bomba del Guasón causó un incendio que se propagó por diez cuadras, las familias de los otros cinco bomberos también en lágrimas. Quizá fue por eso que la pudo distinguir de los demás.

De diez años, la hija mayor, Katniss, había tenido los ojos enormes y vacíos de quienes el terrible dolor de la orfandad hace que maduren demasiado rápido, esa mirada que dice que finalmente un niño entiende que la vida no es justa, que cualquier persona que haya dicho que lo es sólamente dice mentiras crueles, y Bruce no puede culparla: puede sentirse mal que una niña de diez años tenga que entender que la vida no es justa, que ni lo ha sido ni lo será jamás, pero no puede culparla.

Su madre, una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios, había estado deshecha en llanto, abrazando a una pequeña de seis años que también lloraba desconsolada. Bruce recuerda cómo Katniss no soltó ni una sola lágrima, sus ojos muy grandes y enrojecidos, su quijada apretada, sus manos aferrádose a la placa que el alcalde les daba, pero recuerda cómo no soltó ni una sóla lágrima, cómo luego de todo, fue ella quien tomó la mano de la mujer y no al revés.

La recuerda, y Bruce sabe que dijo que la Fundación Wayne tendría que cooperar, una muestra de buena voluntad hacia la sociedad, una forma de disculparse en silencio para con la familia Everdeen y tantas otras familias con las que él había fallado y no había conseguido desactivar las bombas a tiempo, a Mason que había sido uno de los pocos hombres honestos de Gotham. No podía disculpase como Batman, y Bruce era alguien a quien nunca se le ocurriría disculparse en una forma honesta, así que, entre los dos, era el compromiso al que podían llegar.

Y es entonces que ni Bruce ni Batman pueden explicarse cómo es que la ven así, un año después, terriblemente delgada, entre callejones, los ojos hundidos y terribles y vacíos.

Intervino sin reconocerla: había visto a la niña ir entre callejones con una hogaza de pan entre sus brazos, tratando de protegerla de la gélida lluvia con su demacrado cuerpo cuándo un grupo mayor que ella se interpuso, tratando de quitárselo. No iba a intervenir más allá de asustar a la pandilla, quizá asegurarse que la niña llegara a donde fuera que la esperaran con el pan (una niña tan delgada, que temblaba de esa forma, de haber estado sola no hubiera esperado para comer) pero reconoció sus ojos, la forma terriblemente adulta en que lo miraban.

La niña estaba aterrada, pero sacó la quijada, viéndolo fijo, aferrando el pan contra si: hombres tres veces su edad habrían corrido antes de mirarlo hacia la cara, y Batman no podía más que respetar eso.

\- No lo robé. - dijo Katniss Everdeen, quién debía tener ya once años pero no los aparentaba aún por la desnutrición-. Lo tiraron. No es mi culpa que tiren comida perfectamente buena.

Su mirada que le decía que no le importaba que fuera Batman, ella iba a quedarse con esa hogaza de pan.

(Mason y sus ojos grises, serios y determinados viéndolo por detrás de su casco. - ¡Ve a detener al lunático ese , déjame a mi hacer mi trabajo!

Su hija que había heredado sus mismos ojos. Su misma determinación)

\- Nunca dije que lo hubieras hecho-. Dice, y se va.

Él no es Superman, para ofrecerse a llevar a la niña a su hogar. Pero la sigue en silencio por entre callejones hasta un edificio en desuso, viendo por la ventana rota como la hija menor de Mason corre hacia los brazos de Katniss, cómo es que, sentada en una silla, Lark Everdeen se mantiene isolada, sin cuidar a sus hijas. Ve el resentimiento en los ojos de Katniss, la forma en que la pequeña, Primrose, toma la mano de su madre para llevarla hacia la miserable mesa del departamento.

Batman frunce el ceño antes de seguir con sus rondas.

***

\- Manda una nota a Lucius, Alfred, que verifique qué pasó con el dinero que la familia Everdeen tendría que haber recibido como compensación. Que la madre reciba tratamiento, todo bajo cargo de empresas Wayne.

\- Por supuesto, señor – dice Alfred, dejando la taza de café a un lado de él, pero no se retira - ¿Me permitiría una pregunta, sin embargo?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Con la madre en un hospital psiquiátrico, como es lo más posible que pase, ¿puedo saber qué hará con las dos niñas, señor? - pregunta Alfred. Cuándo no contesta, Alfred suspira-. Por supuesto, señor: arreglaré dos habitaciones para las señoritas Everdeen y algo de ropa.

\- Sólo una habitación, Alfred, – murmura Bruce, pensando en la forma en que Katniss se había asegurado que su hermanita comiera antes de que lo hiciera ella. - No querrán separarse la una de la otra.

\- Por supuesto, señor.


End file.
